Carl Tennyson
Carl Tennyson is the father of Ben Tennyson, husband of Sandra Tennyson and one of the sons of Verdona and Max Tennyson, his brother being Frank Tennyson. History 'Original series' Carl first appeared in Destroy All Aliens, where he and Sandra ground Ben for not telling them where he went, the mysterious footprints that were on the floor and a mishap in school where the Omnitrix teleported Ben's homework into itself. They punished Ben and told him to stay home and complete a history report. Later on, Carl and Sandra tell Max and Gwen that Ben had escaped the house. When Ben returned as Grey Matter, Sandra was scared and attacked him. When Grey Matter was thrown outside, he transformed into Diamondhead. Sandra faints and Carl prepares to fight Diamondhead, only to be knocked out by Max. The Omnitrix malfunctions and transforms Carl into Wildmutt and Sandra into Heatblast. Eventually, Ben and Gwen use the Omnitrix to transform him and Sandra back into normal and they, having forgotten that they grounded Ben, allow for Ben to go on a fishing trip with Max and Gwen. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' Carl returned in Grounded, where he and Sandra end up getting caught in the middle of a Highbreed's nighttime rampage while driving into downtown Bellwood, and discover Ben's superhero activities at the same time when the see him transform into Swampfire to fend off the alien. Unable to handle the thought of their son constantly risking his life like that, and upset by his constant lying about his activities, they ground him, forbid him from using the Omnitrix, and tell Gwen's parents of her superheroism, resulting in her being grounding and leaving Kevin to fight the DNAliens and Highbreed alone. Additionally, Carl was infuriated that his father had something to do with it. When the mission proves to be too much for Kevin to handle, Ben openly goes against his parents and turns into Humungousaur and break out of the house and help Kevin. Through this, Carl and Sandra realize how important the things Ben is doing really is. They go to help Ben and Kevin, and admitted that they are proud of Ben, allowing him to resume his heroism. During this time, Carl admits that he had known all along about Max's time in the Plumbers and resented him for it, but now realizes that he was protecting them, just as Ben is. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Carl returned in Hit 'Em Where They Live, where he was ambushed by Charmcaster, Zombozo and Vulkanus. They flattened his car tire, making him unable to escape. They were about to attack him when Ben, Gwen and Kevin came along and saved him. He was completely oblivious to what was happening as he fixed his car tire and left. Carl made his final appearance in a flashback in The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2. Trivia *When asked his age, Matt Wayne said Carl seems to be in his mid-40s. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Humans Category:Humans (with Anodite heritage) Category:Males Category:Residents of Earth Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Characters with a Space Bazooka Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Voiced by Don McManus Category:Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal Category:Alternate Versions of Carl Tennyson